Latin Confederation
The Socialist Confederation of Latin America (commonly known as the Latin Confederation or just Confederation; often shortened to LC) is one of three subfactions of the Soviet Union. Official description The Latin Confederation is the South-American branch of the Soviet regime. The Confederation cannot reliably depend on material and military support from their Soviet allies as much as their peers, so guerrilla warfare and quick strikes are commonplace tactics. Since the Confederation’s armory is primarily made up of outdated Soviet weaponry, the concept of using smoke to decrease enemies' effectiveness in battle in the field as well as heavy use of napalm has been incorporated in Confederation tactics. The Latinos’ excellent infantry support and highly skilled sharpshooter, Morales greatly complement this strategy. Fast as a panther and just as deadly, the Latin Confederation is a deceptively powerful force on the battlefield.Soviet Information page on the official Mental Omega website History Third Great War Communist states started popping up in South America not long after the Second Great War to overthrow puppet governments installed in the continent by the United States, and their number increased alarmingly just before the Third Great War. Nonetheless, the communist states soon realized they could not defeat the American oppression on their own and thus united themselves in the Socialist Confederation of Latin America for better economic and military support. Even this was not sufficient however, and as a result the Confederation fostered close relations with Russia and joined the newly re-enstablished Soviet Union together with Russia and China. In 1972, they also sent the commando José Arcadio Morales to participate in a Russian recycling operation in Eastern Ukraine. With the start of the American campaign, Latin Confederation joined the battle against United States shortly after their "boss" Russia attacked the East and West coasts, and successively captured several important cities and strongholds in the west and south (although some battles failed) and also assassinated their president, Michael Dugan. But then they lost the supply of white phosphorus weapons in Mexico. After the Soviet Union ended the American campaign, Latin Confederation began to cross the Atlantic to support Russia and China's operations in Europe. They landed in Spain and had plans to send their Bomb Buggies into the hinterland of Europe, and they performed the action of destroying the Euro Alliance's advanced Gap Generator research base in Norway, while the native forces went to Hawaii to destroy their newly found Allied Mercury Network Uplink. Later in the Third Great War, Latin Confederation's European forces occupied Spain and part of France and joined the coalitions in the attack on the English Channel, although they provided the least number of troops in the battle. Soon after, Morales led two Latin Confederation squads in southern France to launch a campaign to reclaim the white phosphorus supply. After the war, they also destroyed the Euro Alliance's Ore Purifiers in a certain desert. Mental Omega War Latin Confederation suffered so much in the early stage of the Mental Omega War, so that their European operations headquarters were attacked by unknown muscle soldiers, and Morales was in trouble in Brazil. Fortunately, after their timely response, Morales was safely evacuated, and the remaining troops also discovered the Epsilon Army's cloning facility in Rio de Janeiro and destroyed all Cloning Vats. After a while, Latin Confederation went to Chicago to capture another Psychic Amplifier built by Epsilon in the city, regaining a smallhold in North America for the Soviet Union. The Confederation was very active during the middle of the war, and they sent some troops to support Singapore's Sino-Russian forces to resist the Epsilon Army's interception of the new alliance. Ironically however, they were more active in the subsequent "Chinese Campaign" and Morales attended all of the above activities. They assisted Russia in stealing Chinese technology in Shanghai, and then quickly went to Kashmir to eliminate Yunru and her large research base. But their final outcome was tragic - all Kashmir forces were annihilated by MIDAS, which they did not expect. Since then, they had not recovered for a long time, as Kashmir's battle became their last major battle. With the fall of Latin Confederation, the Soviet Union also believed that Yunru and most of her research results had disappeared in this explosion. It was not until Russia launched the battle to recover Russian territory that they provided some of their troops in the battle of Stalingrad (but there is also a saying that these equipment are actually used by Russian soldiers as well). Arsenal Structures Defenses Infantry Units Aircraft Support powers Trivia * The Latin Confederation is the successor to Cuba in Red Alert 2. See also * Russia * China References zh:拉丁同盟 Category:Soviet Union Category:Subfactions